


Don't Leave Me

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AMV, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Manga & Anime, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "No matter what kind of darkness erases you,I will be there to save you..."





	Don't Leave Me




End file.
